3 Rumor Basara Academy season 2
by Runa Lhaphine Suzaku
Summary: Katanya terdapat 3 rumor aneh yang nyata, dimana terdapat di Basara Academy. Dan satu persatu asal misteri itu muncul karena ada kaitan erat dengan peristiwa masa lalu mereka dan Academy itu sendiri!
1. Chapter 1

_Haha! Ketemu saya lagi =w=_

_Akhir-akhir ini lagi fokus dengan art, jadi aku kira takkan jadi penulis lagi._

_Ternyata, takdir berkata lain ya? :"D_

_Yang sebelumnya menjadi pelanggan setiaku, terima kasih untuk menagih(?) utangku pada kalian._

_K: "bikin cerita motonari ama motochika dong~"_

_Me: "Iya nanti aku buat cerita kelanjutannya :3"_

_K: "yes!"_

_Me: *kaget dengan reaksinya*_

_Sebegitunya menungguku =w="_

_Tapi maaf , untuk ini, POV dimulai dari Masamune dulu._

_Silakan menikmati~_

_Kalo pusing ga usah dipaksa baca deh XD_

**3 Rumor Aneh Basara Academy**

**FanFic Sengoku Basara © CAPCOM**

**[Satu - Air Kolam Merah? Masamune & Yukimur****a Turn!]**

**POV: Date Masamune**

_*Sesungguhnya, cerita aslinya hanya milik production I.G. dan CAPCOM._

* * *

Kalian tahu? Ada 3 rumor aneh di Basara Academy ini loh!

Dan kita tidak boleh mengetahui semuanya.

Kenapa?

..

"Kamu tahu? Saat kalian berada di dalam kolam belakang halaman sekolah pada jam 4 sore hari senin, maka kalian akan terhisap ke dalam kolam loh!"

"Ih jadi takut!"

"Aku mendengarnya sendiri! Dan katanya ini benar!"

"Haahh... No one day than listen all girls gossip."

Aku Date Masamune, murid biasa yang merupakan salah satu murid kelas 2-2. Dan sekarang, aku sedang melewati kedua gadis yang sedang bergosip di aula.

"Ah! Masamune! Kyaa!"

"Uhh dia cakep amat ya?"

"Siapa pacarnya?"

Aku mendesah pelan.

"Tidak adakah yang lebih penting, dari menggosipi diriku?" ketusku.

Mereka terdiam ketakutan.

"Ah kamu sih nyaring! Masamune marah deh!"

"Kamu juga tau!"

Aku mendesah nyaring, dan mencoba dengan cepat berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

"Hei, naga mata satu!"

Aku melengok pemilik suara itu.

Ah, setan itu lagi.

"Dasar lu! Curang!" kesal pemuda berambut silver dan ber eye patch sama sepertiku. Ia menjitak kepalaku dengan sangat keras.

"You..." geramku.

"Nilai Bahasa Inggrismu mengerikan tau! Bahkan Mitsunari dan Mouri tak bisa menandingi nilaimu!" serunya, membuat telingaku sakit.

"That's me, Chousokabe Motochika," sombongku.

Semua orang tau, aku bisa berbahasa inggris. Baik listening, grammar, maupun writing, selalu perfect.

Itulah aku.

"Mau masuk ke kelas? Aku sedang mencari Ieyasu nih," kata Motochika padaku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak. Aku, hanya ingin disini dulu. Leave me alone."

"Kau kenapa sih, Masamune?" tanyanya kesal.

"Where's Yukimura?"

"Yukimura?"

"Dimana Yukimura," kataku menterjemahkan.

"Hoo... Dia akan segera masuk ke sekolah sini. Tenang saja."

"Hoo. I see."

"Selamat tinggal Masamune," dia melambaikan tangan sembari melangkah menjauh dariku. Aku membalas lambaian tangannya, kemudian berjalan di lorong menuju belakang halaman sekolah.

"Masamune-dono!"

Suara itu.

"Yukimura!" sahutku saat pemuda yang kupanggil Yukimura menghampiriku. Pemuda berambut coklat nan imut ini adalah teman sebangkuku dan juga teman paling asyik yang pernah kutemui.

Ada rahasia lain antara kami berdua.

Mau tahu? Kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti.

"Ah Masamune-dono, apakah Masamune-dono mau mengajariku Bahasa Inggris lagi?" pintanya memelas.

"Apa untungnya?" tanyaku dengan senyum licik.

"Uh Masamune-dono jahat!" kesalnya, membuatku sedikit merasa geli.

Aku memang suka menjaili Yukimura.

Wajahnya marah, membuatku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Aneh ya?

"Okey, Yukimura. You win!"

"Asyik!" seru Yukimura gembira.

Tanpa memikirkan sesuatu, tiba-tiba aku merasa ditarik untuk melihat sesuatu keluar jendela.

Ku gerakkan kepalaku menuju sesuatu yang tak kutahu apa yang ingin ku fokus lihat.

Sebuah air kolam yang dikatakan barusan oleh para gadis. Aku ternyata berhenti hampir mendekati air kolam itu, jika saja aku tidak melewati pintu belakang sekolah untuk mendatangi kolam itu.

Tapi.

Sesuatu mengganjal dari air kolam itu.

Aku seperti melihat airnya berwarna—

Merah?

**DEG!**

Tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak.

Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahiku, turun ke bawah.

Reaksi apa ini?

"Masamune... Masamune..."

Terdengar suara berat menakutkan, memanggilku dengan memelas.

"Masamune... Mati..."

**DEG!**

Jantungku berderup kencang.

"Masamune... "

"Masamune-dono?" Yukimura menepuk pundakku.

**SYUT!**

Aku pun merasa mataku kiriku berat untuk membuka mata.

Tubuhku terasa lemah untuk berdiri.

Aku... tak sanggup berdiri lagi.

**GUBRAK!**

"MASAMUNE-DONO!"

..

"Dia sepertinya belum makan pagi ini."

"Oh ya?"

Suara ribut percakapan orang-orang, membuatku terbangun.

"Aku, terbaring dimana?" tanyaku dalam hati, lalu menengok bantal yang kubaringi.

Apakah aku berada di UKS?

"Hei, dia sudah sadar," tegur seseorang, membuatku melengok arah suara itu dari mana.

Belum sempat aku melihat pemilik suara itu, tiba-tiba—

Ada yang memelukku.

"Masamune-dono! Anda membuat saya khawatir!" suaranya lemah seperti cemas.

"Huh?" tanyaku agak bingung.

"Kamu kekurangan darah," ucap pemilik suara itu, yang ternyata suara itu milik Mouri Motonari.

Oh iya, dia kan dipercaya untuk menjadi dokter UKS. Karena menggantikan posisi ayahnya, Mouri Hiromoto, yang saat ini sedang menuntut ilmu dengan ilmu pengobatan.

Setahuku begitu.

"Yuki... mura..." tegurku lemas. "Maaf mengkhawatirkanmu, ya?"

"...iya, Masamune-dono."

Motonari hanya menatap kami berdua dengan tatapan dingin seperti biasa.

Ah, aku memang tidak terlalu suka anak itu.

"Kontrol makanmu!" kata Motonari. "Kamu kekurangan darah! Setidaknya makan banyak yang mengandung zat besi seperti hati atau lainnya."

Cerewet!

Aku bangkit dari ranjangku, membuat Yukimura kaget dengan reaksiku.

"Aku bukan kekurangan darah!" tukasku. "Ada yang memanggilku! Karena itu!"

Sempat wajah Motonari terdiam.

"Pffttt..."

Dia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan sebelah kanan, dan tertawa geli.

"Maksud Masamune-dono apa?" tanya Yukimura polos.

Wajahku cemberut memandangi Motonari.

"Tertawalah sepuasmu, crazy doctor!" ketusku. "Ayo pergi dari sini, Yukimura!"

Aku beranjak dari kasur UKS, meninggalkan Motonari yang masih tertawa.

**BRAK!**

Kututup pintu dengan sangat kasar.

"...sepertinya aku harus meminta Zabii-san untuk mengawasi air kolam itu dari pandangan Masamune."

"Yah... Jangan sampai dia ditarik oleh dirinya yang 'masa lalu' ke dalam kolam itu," suara berat lain menyahuti gumaman Motonari.

"Benar, Sorin..."

..

"Masamune-dono kenapa emosian sih?" tanya Yukimura, yang sepertinya tidak suka terhadap perlakuanku tadi.

Aku diam membisu.

"Padahal dia yang menolong Masamune-dono saat pingsan!"

"Itu tanggung jawab dia kan? Sebagai pengawa UKS—"

**PLAK!**

Yukimura menampar pipiku dengan kasar.

Sangat sakit!

"Masamune-dono EGOIS!" pekiknya, lalu berlari entah kemana. Aku hanya bisa melongo dengan sikapnya.

"Mungkin sikapku keterlaluan juga..." pikirku. "Tapi, don't worry. Nanti dia akan kembali. I'm sure about it."

"Masamune..."

Kembali suara itu berngiang di telingaku.

"Mati..."

"WHO ARE YOU, STUPID VOICE!" teriakku kencang. Anehnya, tidak ada yang melewati lorong yang kupijaki ini.

Bahkan Kojuurou pun tak ada menemaniku.

Oh iya, dia sedang mengikuti lomba berkebun di Kyoto.

Dan sekarang, sudah jam 4 sore. Semua anak-anak pasti sudah berhambur keluar kelas 30 menit sebelumnya.

Kini kutengok dengan kemauanku sendiri, menengok kolam yang dikatakan mereka.

Seseorang disana, dengan wujud gelap, berdiri menatap kolam itu.

Ia seakan-akan ingin terjun ke sana.

Tunggu!

Terjun!?

"Hei! Kau ngapain!?" teriakku, lalu berlari ke pintu halaman belakang sekolah dan berusaha membukanya.

"Damn!" makiku, mengetahui aku hampir terlambat untuk menyelamatkan orang itu.

Ia masuk ke dalam kolam itu!

Aku langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke arah kolam untuk membantunya berdiri.

Syukurlah dia masih di permukaan. Rambutnya panjang berwarna hitam, menutupi wajahnya karena rambutnya basah. Aku tidak bisa mengenali siapa cewek ini, mungkin?

Aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

"Hei, you—"

**GREP!**

Dengan sigap ia mengenggam tanganku.

"Hei! Cepat naik! No time to do it!" kesalku, sembari terus-menerus menarik tanganku kembali.

"Mati!"

Aku membelalakkan mataku.

Sesaat kulihat wajahnya.

Sangat mengerikan.

Mulutnya sobek, matanya putih.

Siapa dia?

"NAGA MATA SATU!"

Siapa yang memanggilku?

Belum sempat aku melengok, untuk mendapati siapa yang memanggilku barusan, ia langsung menarikku ke dalam kolam.

Yang kini tanpa dasar.

Aku seperti—

Terjatuh ke dalamnya.

"Sial! Kita butuh Yukimura untuk membantu dia nanti!"

"Tenang, Mouri-san! Yukimura tadi masih bermain bola di lapangan sekolah!

"Oh ya? Ayo kesana!"

**DRAP DRAP DRAP!**

**~bersambung~**

_"Kita panggil tamu spesial! Runa Suzaku!"_

_Runa: "Ah kenapa aku dipanggil?"_

_Me: "Kira-kira menurut anda, apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya?"_

_Runa: "Motonari-sama dkk pasti akan menolong Masamune, kan?"_

_Me: "Padahal aku ingin membuat Masamune mati. #dibunuh fansnya"_

**Next Chapter, Apakah hidupku selamat?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Aku kok, jadi deg-degan sama ceritaku sendiri? #slap_

_Kebiasaan dengan tokoh utama yang dingin, jutek, keras, tsundere(?). Jadi bikin POV selalu ada unsur itu._

_Di chap pertamanya ralat. Seharusnya saat ada suara dalam pikiran Masamune, dikasi italic._

_Mohon maaf semuanya *bungkuk*_

_Soalnya pusing dengerin suara cici cuwit anak-anak di sebelahku. Berisik._

_Tapi!_

_Ini waktunya drama! Yeah!_

**3 Rumor Aneh Basara Academy**

**FanFic Sengoku Basara © CAPCOM**

**[Satu - Air Kolam Merah? Masamune & Yukimura Turn!]**

**POV: Date Masamune**

_*Sesungguhnya, cerita aslinya hanya milik production I.G. dan CAPCOM._

* * *

**DRAP DRAP DRAP!**

"Masmune-dono! Maafkan a—"

"Yukimura! Kami butuh bantuanmu!"

..

**"AAAAAAA!"**

Aku berteriak sepanjang aku terjatuh.

Apa ini?

Apakah aku akan mati?

Apakah ini akhir hidupku?

Astaga! Aku baru saja bermusuhan dengan Yukimura!

"Ruang hampa! Shit!"

**BRUK!**

Tubuhku terhempas di atas pasir yang menumpuk.

Biar pasir, rasanya sakit sekali.

"Auu—punggungku..." keluhku. Kuraba punggungku yang lumayan nyeri. Sangat nyeri.

Ku lihat sekitar.

Sepi.

"AKU DIMANA!?" teriakku kencang. Aku tidak tahu berada dimana sekarang. Hanya dataran luas tanpa tumbuhan satupun.

Tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah melihat dataran ini.

Tapi, kapan?

**DEG!**

Tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing.

_"Jangan, Masamune-sama!"_

Suara perempuan yang, meneriaki namaku. Samar-samar, namun sangat jelas terdengar di telingaku.

_"Tiada ampun!"_

Terdengar seperti suaraku. Tapi, apakah benar itu suaraku?

Aku terus memegangi kepalaku yang nyeri.

_"Tolong Masamune-sama! Aku akan—"_

**_JLEB!_**

_"Ma.. Masamune-do—"_

**_BRUK!_**

**NYUUUUT!**

"Ahh!" kupegangi kepalaku yang berdenyut. Sakit!

Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi padaku?

_"Masamune-dono, kau akan menyesal... Ma..."_

_"SHUT UP!"_

**_SRET!_**

_"Masamune-dono! Bibirnya—"_

**_BRUK!_**

Terlihat bayang-bayang seorang perempuan berambut panjang membayangi pikiranku. Perempuan itu menunduk. Seakan-akan sedih.

Aku mencoba membuyarkan pandanganku dengan membuka mataku. Namun tak bisa.

Semakin kulawan, semakin terlihat jelas wajah perempuan itu.

_"HIIII—"_

Bibir sobek!?

**DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP!**

Kini bayang-bayang itu menghilang.

Pikiranku, kembali tenang.

Namun, suara apa itu?

Terdengar suara hentakkan kaki yang sangat banyak. Aku bingung. Apakah ada parade disini? Apakah ada festival disini?

Who's know?

Dengan waspada, kupandangi arah datangnya suara hentakkan kaki itu. Semakin lama, semakin terlihat. Dan ternyata itu—

"Rimbunan kuda!?"

Aku syok, takut terinjak oleh kaki-kaki kuda itu. Maka aku lari secepat yang aku bisa, berusaha menghindari kuda-kuda itu.

"Sial! Kenapa hariku seperti ini? God, you all hate me, huh?" gumamku.

Namun mereka semakin mendekatiku. Biarpun aku sudah dibekali dengan kecepatan berlari saat main basket dulu, tapi ini—

Benar-benar sangat cepat!

"Oh shit! Sial sekali aku hari ini!"

**CTAK!**

Eh?

**BRUK!**

Sempat-sempatnya aku tersandung batu!

Wajahku mendarat tepat di dataran tersebut.

"...auu sakit..." keluhku.

Bayangan menutupi dataran yang kupandang.

**GULP!**

"Hoi orang sana!"

Aku hanya bisa diam terpaku. Ketakutan. Sangat ketakutan.

Dengan sok kuat, aku melengok mereka dengan wajah seram.

"What? Mau menantangku?" kataku menantang, sebelum melihat rupa mereka semua.

**GLEK!**

Wajah mereka...

Wajah mereka semua lebih seram dariku. Bukan, lebih seram dari preman di dekat kosku yang selalu bernyanyi tiap malam—sampai kadang aku memakai headset-ku agar tidak mendengar suara berisik yang bahkan bisa memecahkan kaca dengan getaran yang begitu kuat.

Wajah mereka bahkan bisa membuatku ketakutan sampai buang air kecil di tempat sekarang.

Serius!

Mereka hanya diam menatapku.

"Emm... Just kidding. Hehe," ucapku, sembari menggaruk punggungku.

Ini penghinaan bagiku.

Tapi biarlah, daripada mati di tempat asing.

Salah satu dari mereka turun dari kuda, diikuti oleh orang lain.

Wajahku pucat pasi. Bayangan-bayangan cara mereka membunuhku, terbayang dalam benakku. Apakah mereka akan menusuk jantungku? Apakah mereka akan mengeretku dengan kuda? Apakah mereka akan membacokku?

Kupejamkan mataku. Aku takut melihat pengakhiran hidupku.

"Maafkan kami, Masamune-sama!"

Betapa kagetnya aku.

Kenapa mereka mengenal namaku? Bahkan memanggil namaku dengan akhiran "sama" yang artinya tuan.

Kubuka mataku.

Mereka semua membungkuk hormat padaku.

Apa ini?

"Hei—kalian jangan main macam-macam padaku!" kataku kasar. "I know you all strong than me, tapi—"

"Masamune-sama lah yang terkuat!" sebat salah satu di antara mereka yang sedang bersujud. "Maafkan kelancangan kami!"

Aku sepertinya pernah mendengar suara ini. Siapa ya?

Dia mengangkat wajahnya.

Eh!?

"Kojuurou-san!" pekikku histeris dengan Kojuurou-san yang memakai pakaian berarmor seperti mereka. "Katakan padaku Kojuurou, apa maksud kalian dengan semua ini! Its not my birthday date!"

"Masamune-sama! Apa maksud Masamune-sama dengan itu! Ditambah lagi, memanggil saya dengan 'Kojuurou-san'?"

"Kau kan kakak kelasku, Kojuurou-san!" kesalku. Bisa-bisanya dia mengelak apa yang kukatakan, setelah selesai dari lombanya?

"Saya tidak mengerti maksud tuan—"

"Kojuurou-san, you win! Aku hampir tertipu, you know it?" kataku panik. "Sekarang, akhiri permainan ini, and we two come back to Basara Academy now."

"Masamune-sama?" tanyanya, lalu bangkit dari sujudnya—disusul oleh lainnya. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arahku dengan wajah kusut.

"Eee.. Kojuurou-san?"

**PLOK!**

Sebuah telapak tangan mendarat ke jidatku dengan cukup keras.

"Masamune-sama demam? Padahal 'Teratai Merah' akan ke sini," katanya agak kecewa.

"Teratai Merah?" tanyaku heran.

"Sang rival anda, Masamune-sama. Bukankah kita kesini, karena Masamune-sama ingin party bersama dia?"

Tentu aku semakin kebingungan dengan semua ini.

Pertama, aku ada di tempat aneh.

Kedua, mereka semua memanggilku Masamune-sama dan menganggapku sebagai tuan mereka.

Ketiga, mereka bilang aku punya rival?

Sejak kapan?

"Oh iya, ada apa dengan kostum tuan?" tanya Kojuurou-san membuyarkan lamunanku. "Dimana enam pedang tuan? Dimana helm tuan? Dimana kuda tuan? Jangan-jangan, tuan kehilangan semuanya setelah cahaya menyambar tuan?"

"Cahaya menyambarku?" tanyaku mengulangi kata Kojuurou.

Dia mengangguk pelan.

"Tuan terpelanting dan kemudian disambar cahaya," katanya jelas.

Mungkin aku sedang berada di tubuh lain?

Tapi, pakaian dan semuanya sama seperti saat aku di kelas tadi.

Aku berpikir sejenak.

**DRAP DRAP DRAP!**

**HEYA!**

Eh? Ada gerombolan kuda lain?

"Masamune-sama! Naiklah bersama saya!" kata Kojuurou, lalu menarik tanganku menuju kuda yang sedang beristirahat.

"Tapi—"

"Masamune-sama tidak boleh terlihat begini dihadapan macan muda!"

Aku mau tidak mau mengikuti sarannya. Siapa tahu, aku bisa mengetahui semuanya kan?

..

"Yukimura! Kau tau tugasmu kan?"

"Aku mengerti Sorin, Motonari-dono."

**~bersambung~**

_Yak! Kini tamu kedua kita adalah Quira IX Sunfler!_

_Quira: Why me?_

_Runa: Author iseng!_

_Me: Quira kan OC terbaruku. Jadi aku ingin bertanya, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?_

_Quira: ..._

_Me: Jawablah nak!_

_Quira: Pertanyaan bodoh! *terbang pergi*_

_Me: Aaaaa!_

_Runa: OC dingin *miris*_

**Next Chapter, Yukimura, Don't Leave Me Alone!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bingung juga kayak apa bisa memuaskan hati pembaca (ceileh) yang seperti berikut:

_T: Mak! Ffn! *demo* (sejak kapan dia manggil aku emak!?) _

_Me: Banyak kendala nak =w=" *gigit hp* (nah aku sejak kapan juga panggil anak?) _

_T: Padahal pengen baca T^T «- penggemar setia _

_Me: *uhuk* _

_T: Ma-mamak, batuk? OAO _

_Yah... *nosebleed*_

_Aku susah sekali mengatur waktuku untuk dapat merapikan atau menulis fanfic karena keterbatasan. Dan ini untung-untung dapat melanjutkan ceritanya karena padatnya waktuku..._

_Terima kasih yang sudah mengkritik tulisanku dengan ramah. Aku senang sekali~_

**3 Runor Aneh Basara Academy**

**FanFic Sengoku Basara © CAPCOM **

**[Satu - Air Kolam Merah? Masamune & Yukimura Turn!] **

**POV: Date Masamune **

_*Sesungguhnya, cerita aslinya hanya milik production I.G. dan CAPCOM._

* * *

"Selamat jalan, Yukimura. Semoga berhasil! Selamatkan naga bodoh itu ya!"

"Huaa pakaian apa ini!?"

Aku dipasangkan oleh Kojuurou-san dengan pakaian berwarna biru yang tidak jelas pakaian apa ini. Ikat pinggang dengan lambang petir, pelindung besi dimana-mana, helm berbentuk bulan sabit, sarung tangan besi, dan sandal jepit.

Rasanya tubuhku berat.

Dengan armor yang sangat berat ini, kemungkinan aku tahan berdiri dengan pakaian ini hanya 16%.

"Masamune-sama bukannya selalu memakai pakaian ini?" tanya Kojuurou-san sembari menggaruk keningnya. "Seperti tidak biasa dengan pakaian berat ini."

"Sejak kapan!?" tanyaku histeris.

Ia seakan tak peduli dengan kataku barusan. Diambilnya enam sarung pedang—dimana terdapat pedang didalamnya yang tergeletak di samping ia duduk.

"Ini pedang tuan," katanya, sembari memberikannya padaku. Aku menerima pedangnya.

Eh kenapa aku menerimanya?

**NGIIING—**

Ada suara aneh dalam telingaku.

_"Jangan memberitahu yang lain tentang ini, Kojuurou. Demi kebaikan Oshuu."_

_"Masamune-sama... Tapi..."_

Aku memegangi kepalaku kembali dengan kedua tanganku. Kepalaku berdenyut sangat hebat.

_"Lakukan perintahku! Beraninya membantah sang Dokuganryuu ini!?"_

Semakin—semakin sakit.

_"Iya, tuan—"_

"Masamune-sama?"

Aku melengok pada Kojuurou-san, sang pemilik suara yang memanggilku tadi.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Aku menurunkan kedua tanganku.

Kini aku tersentak sadar kembali, saat melihat pedang yang kupegang.

"Asal kau tahu! Aku tidak tinggal di tempat ini! I don't have this clothes! And you know? Aku tak mungkin memakai pedang ini!" kesalku, memperingatkan. Meskipun aku tau aku sangat galak mengatakan ini, tapi aku sudah muak tidak dipercaya olehnya.

"...kesini, Masamune-sama," kata Kojuurou sembari melangkahkan kakinya menjauhiku, lalu mengayunkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan aku mendekati dirinya.

"What?" tanyaku, namun ia masih mengayunkan tangannya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya, seakan ragu menatapku. Atau mungkin ada yang lain.

Aku pun mencoba mendekatinya karena penasaran dengan maksudnya. Kudekati setiap langkah demi langkah dengan pelan.

Suara gemerisik armor terdengar jelas di telingaku. Hanya telingaku. Mungkin.

**TAP TAP—**

**SRAK!**

**DEG!**

Aku kaget dengan reaksinya ketika menyodorkan katananya kehadapanku. Dia seakan mencoba untuk menusukku dengan katananya.

Tanpa kusadari—

**SRAK!**

**CRING!**

Aku menahan kibasan pedangnya, dengan pedangku? Suara indah yang dihasilkan antara pedang kami yang berbenturan, lalu dia melemahkan pertahanan pedangnya.

"Ternyata memang Masamune-sama," katanya datar, lalu memutar dengan lincah pedangnya—dan sampai memasukkan pedangnya kembali ke dalam sarung pedangnya.

"He—hei! Aku—how can I..."

"Masamune-sama. Kadang saya memang sebal dengan kenakalan tuan. Tapi, jangan bercanda untuk sekarang! Ini demi kehormatan Oshuu!" tuturnya tegas dengan raut wajah kesal, membuatku semakin berpikir 'bagaimana cara untuk membuat orang ini mengerti?'.

"Oshuu? Apa itu?" tanyaku polos. Tidak biasanya aku bertanya dengan nada seperti ini. Aku takut dengan wajah Kojuurou-san yang gila seperti itu—maksudku, marah seperti itu.

"Sudah cukup tuan!" marahnya makin. "Sekarang, ayo kembali ke Sekigahara."

"Dimana itu Sekigahara?"

"Tempat tuan menyelesaikan urusan tuan dengan macan kai."

"Ha!?"

Dia memasang sarung pedang yang berisi enam pedang itu, di kedua sisi pinggangku, lalu menarik tanganku— menyuruhku menaiki seekor kuda hitam yang lumayan besar.

"Kojuurou-san?" tanyaku padanya. Dia hanya memberikan senyuman kecil padaku.

"Naikilah kuda ini sendirian, tuan..."

PLAK!

Kojuurou-san langsung menendang pantat kuda yang kunaiki sekarang, dan kuda ini meringkik.

"HIII!"

**DRAP DRAP DRAP!**

Kudaku langsung pergi meninggalkan dia di kejauhan.

"Aaaaa! Aku belum pernah menaiki kuda, Kojuurou-san! You will pay for it!" teriakku. Namun teriakanku ditelan suara derap kaki kuda itu sendiri.

"...selamat jalan, tuan..."

"Hei siapa itu yang berangkat?"

"Ma—Masamune sama tadi baru sa—itu, siapa!?"

"Huh?"

"Bukannya Masamune-sama baru saja menuju Sekigahara?"

"What? Get him!"

"Eh?"

**DRAP DRAP DRAP!**

Aku tidak tahu ke mana kuda ini akan melaju. Saking takutnya diriku, aku memeluk leher kuda yang kunaiki ini.

Dia meringkik, seakan mengejek.

"Shit! Diejek kuda!" kesalku. "Kau tahu? I'm not Masamune you all know! Aku hanya pelajar biasa!"

Dia berhenti, lalu menengok ke arahku.

"Huh?"

Dia kembali meringkik, dengan nada mengejek.

"Hei kuda! What you saying!?"

Kembali kuda itu melangkahkan kakinya, berlari dengan sangat gesit.

Aku menatap kuda yang kunaiki ini.

Sepertinya, aku pernah mengendarainya.

Tanpa sadar, kugenggam tangkai yang melekat di wajahnya, dan memacu kuda itu. Walaupun anehnya kuda ini seperti motor—dimana knalpot dan setir terpasang pada kuda ini.

Aku tak mengerti. Bukankah teknologi belum maju di zaman ini?

Ku mendesah pelan.

"Maybe, I'm Masamune... Dokuganryuu, huh?"

Kuda itu meringkik, namun masih terus menderap langkahnya, berlari dengan gagahnya.

Kugerakkan mulutku mengangga, dan mulai mengucapkan—

"Are you ready, guys? Put your guns on!"

Kuda yang kunaiki meringkik senang.

**DRAP DRAP DRAP!**

Sesuatu seperti menuju ke arah kami, dengan sangat cepat. Hentakkan kaki kudanya yang cepat, membuat pasir-pasir yang diinjaknya naik ke udara—menghiasi bekas perjalanannya.

Semakin—semakin mendekat.

Kulihat pengendara kuda itu, dengan memakai jubah coklat dan pakaian berwarna merah. Serta memakai ikat kepala yang berjuntai mengibar mengikuti kelajuan kuda yang ia pacu.

Apakah itu—

"Masamune-dono!"

SANADA YUKIMURA!

Tapi, ia sepertinya bukan Yukimura yang kukenal. Jangan-jangan si macan kai itu.

Dia berhenti, tepat saat aku hampir menabraknya. Kuhentikan pula kudaku dengan insting seorang pemacu kuda.

Darimana aku dapat insting itu? Entahlah.

Ia mengarahkan kudanya, dengan langkah kecil, mendekatiku dan kuda yang kutunggangi perlahan. Sampai kuda kami saling bertatap wajah.

"Masamune-dono..." katanya kecil.

"Huh?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ikuti aku!"

Dia langsdung memacu kudanya dengan cepat, membuatku diam sementara.

"Hei Yukimura! You—Ahh!"

Kupacu kudaku secara reflek.

"Hiya!"

Aku pun mencoba mempercepat kudaku dengan menepuk pantatnya agar menyusulnya. Dan kudaku berhasil menyusulnya, setelah sekian menit terbuang.

"Hei—Yukimura—"

"Masamune-dono! Ini aku, Sanada Yukimura kelas 2-2!" katanya nyaring, namun tidak menengokku sedikitpun karena masih konsentrasi memacu kudanya.

"Hah!?"

Betapa kagetnya aku. Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang terperangkap disini?

"Masamune-dono. Anda berada disini, karena sesuatu yang belum diselesaikan oleh pendahulu anda," katanya menjelaskan, dengan terus memacu kudanya. "Aku mendapat tugas ini dari Motonari-dono dan Sorin."

"Mereka?" tanyaku aneh.

"Yah.." katanya agak bingung. "Sebenarnya aku tadi ingin minta maaf. Lalu—"

* * *

**Flashback: on**

"APA!? MASAMUNE-DONO TENGGELAM KE DIMENSI LAIN?"

"Tenang, Yukimura!" ucap Motonari tenang. "Sudah kuduga hal ini akan terjadi. Sialnya kenapa mereka lupa mengunci pintu belakang sekolah!"

"Lagian, Masamune malah sempat pergi ke belakang sekolah saat jam 4 sore!" kesal Sorin. "Jam itu adalah jam saat kekuatan segel Zabii-sama lemah!"

"Maksud kalian?" tanya Yukimura bingung.

"Masamune akan terperangkap di dunianya dan kemudian tewas disana," simpul Motonari.

"APA!?" pekik Yukimura. "Tapi... Masamune-dono..."

"Malang sekali nasibnya," sambung Sorin. "Menanggung dosa yang bukan ia perbuat."

"Yah, mau gimana. Dia kan reinkarnasi pendahulunya..." ucap Motonari lemah.

"Tapi perempuan itu kemana?"

"Tidak tahu aku."

"SUDAH DONG NGOMONG HAL YANG TAK KUMENGERTI!" teriak Yukimura, membuat mereka terdiam.

"Hahaha—"

Yukimura mematung.

"Selamatkanlah teman berhargamu itu," terang Motonari. "Kemungkinan besar kamu akan menjadi salah satu orang pendahulumu. Entah siapa."

"Motonari, apakah anda bisa membawa Yukimura ke alam sana?"

"Kemungkinan sih bisa," ucap Motonari.

"Aku—aku akan mencobanya!" tegas Yukimura, membuat mereka berdua memandangnya.

Motonari tersenyum.

"Hmm. Misimu hanya mengantarnya menuju kolam ini. Di dunia sana."

"Dan," sambung Sorin. "Aku akan membantu anda untuk mengarahkannya ke tempat itu dengan kuda yang akan kamu tumpangi nanti."

"Tapi, dimana Masamune-dono?" tanya Yukimura, membuat Sorin bergerak dan meraba permukaan air kolam itu.

**AAAAA!**

Suara aneh terdengar dari kolam itu, kemudian airnya pun berwarna merah dan membuat Yukimura kaget. Dilihatnya Motonari, dengan tampang biasa saja, sedang menatap air kolam itu.

"Release!" ditepuknya air yang sempat memerah itu dengan lemah, hingga membuat gelombang yang membuat air itu kembali menjadi warna biasa.

Kembali Sorin meraba permukaan air, dengan sangat lembut.

Terlihat bayang-bayang pemuda berbaju biru dengan helm dan armor.

"Masamune-dono! Itu Masamune-dono!" teriak Yukimura histeris. Ia semakin memanjangkan lehernya.

**PLAK!**

"AAAAA!"

**SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH!**

**Flaskback: off**

* * *

"I see..." kataku datar.

"Sebentar lagi, Masamune-dono. Kita akan sampai..." ucap Yukimura meyakinkan. "Saat tadi, aku sempat melihat ayahku, dengan armor berhelm tanduk. Sangat aneh. Juga kakak laki-lakiku, seperti ninja..."

"Memang aneh ya dunia ini?" kataku, dan Yukimura mengangguk. Namun masih juga tidak melengokku sekalipun.

Seketika kuda Yukimura berjalan pelan. Aku mengerem kudaku, dan mengikuti kecepatan kuda milik Yukimura.

Terlihat bekas darah yang masih belum terlalu mengering, mengelilingi sekitar sumur itu.

Terlalu, terlalu mengerikan.

Yukimura pun turun dari kudanya, disusul olehku. Syukur aku bisa tau cara turun dari kuda.

Lucu.

"What happening with this place!? Aneh!" kataku horor, membuat Yukimura menepuk pundakku.

"Disinilah, Masamune-dono..." katanya pelan. "Tempat Masamune-dono—"

_"Mati..."_

**NGIIING!**

"AKH!" jeritku, sembari memegangi kepalaku yang berdenyut kembali.

"Ma—Masamune-dono!?" Yukimura menahanku saat ingin terjatuh.

_"Ampun, Masamune-sama!"_

"Ukh—" kepalaku berdenyut sangat hebat.

"Masamune-dono!"

Tiba-tiba tubuhku bergerak sendiri.

"Syukurlah, Masamune-do—"

**GREP!**

"Ma—Masamune-dono! Henti—Ukh!"

Kenapa aku mencekik Yukimura!? Kurasakan hawa buruk mengelilingi tubuhku. Aura hitam yang terlihat di sekelilingku, namun tubuhku dan mulutku tidak bisa kukontrol.

Tanganku bergerak sendiri. Serasa, dikendalikan.

Kutatap Yukimura dengan mata kosong, dan menarik satu pedangku dari sarungku dengan tangan kiriku. Tangan kananku masih mencekik leher Yukimura.

Dalam hatiku yang paling dalam, ingin kuteriak—

Jangan! Aku tak ingin membunuh Yukimura!

Yukimura adalah orang yang kusayangi.

Lebih tepatnya, pacarku.

Meskipun hubungan kami terlarang, tapi dia adalah pacarku yang paling berharga!

Tolong—

TOLONG KAMI!

...

"Gimana ini, Motonari! Dia dikendalikan tangan hitam!"

"...kita hanya menunggu Masamune asli mendatangi mereka..."

**~bersambung~ **

_Yak! Untuk selanjutnya, kita panggil Vive M-009! _

_Vive: Ahh? Aku? _

_Me: Menurutmu, selanjutnya bagaimana? _

_Vive: Ah! Masamune tidak boleh mati! Runa! Tolong dia dengan panahmu! *goyang2in Runa* _

_Runa: Ahh kenapa aku— _

_Vive: Jangan halangi cinta sepasang kekasih! Tolong! _

_Runa: *pasrah* _

_Me & Quira: *pokerface* _

**Next Chapter, Demimu Aku Rela Mati, Yukimura! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Update 1 hari biar greget #ditendang_

_Kudengar, para orang-orang yang pernah kumasukkan dalam prolog pada protes padaku *lirik 2 orang*_

_Ahaha, maaf ya aku masukin kalian. Soalnya kalian yang *langsung disumpal kaos kaki dengan Runa*_

_Runa: Langsung saja deh author!_

**_..._**

**3 Rumor Aneh Basara Academy**

**FanFic Sengoku Basara © CAPCOM**

**[Satu - Air Kolam Merah? Masamune & Yukimura Turn!]**

**POV: Date Masamune**

_*Sesungguhnya, cerita aslinya hanya milik production I.G. dan CAPCOM._

* * *

"Dia datang!"

"Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana mereka menyelesaikan cerita ini..."

...

"Ukh—"

Yukimura mencekeram tangan tanganku dengan kuat, mencoba melepaskan diri dari cekikan tanganku. Setidaknya, melonggarkan tanganku agar ia bisa bernafas.

"Masamune-do—uhuk! Masamune-dono! Sadar! Uhuk!" katanya sembari mengstabilkan tenggorokannya. "Aa—Masamu—uhuk! Uhuk!"

Masih dengan cengkeraman tangan kiriku yang kuat, membuat sedikit ruang untuk dapat lehernya keluar dari cengkeramanku.

Tanganku terus mencekeram. Namun dengan kekuatan Yukimura, sang murid Tae Kwon Do dari Shigen, guru Tae Kwon Do kami, mungkin ia bisa melepaskan tanganku cepat atau lambat.

Sialan!

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku!

Aku tak kuasa menahan tanganku. Sungguh!

Yukimura!

Aku—

_"Ma.. Ngashaa.. Aaa.."_

_"Masamune-sama! Hentikan semua ini!"_

_"Jangan ikut campur Kojuurou!"_

_"Khau... Akhan... Aa—aa... Maasaaa..."_

_"Dia tak akan bisa hidup dengan keadaan seperti ini."_

_"You think so, Kojuurou?"_

_"Masamune-sama! Anda jangan—"_

_"Maa..."_

**_TRANGG!_**

"Ma—"

Kusodorkan ujung pedangku, mengarahkan dan bersiap menusuk perutnya dengan tangan kiriku.

Dia terus berusaha melepas tanganku.

Tidak!

Kututupi mata kiriku, berharap ia tidak bisa melihat Yukimura. Namun saat ku menutup mataku lama—

**DUAKH!**

Terdengar suara benturan keras. Ku membuka mataku perlahan, memastikan kondisi apa yang terlihat.

Dia terhempas ke bibir sumur. Belakang kepalanya terkena tepi sumur, dan beberapa detik kemudian mengalir darah segar disekeliling kepalanya.

"OHOK!"

Yukimura terbatuk, dengan mengeluarkan darah.

Aku melangkah mendekatinya perlahan, sembari mempersiapkan pedangku. Siap untuk menusuknya.

Dia menatapku sedih.

"Ahaha—"

Aku tercengang.

Kenapa Yukimura tertawa?

Langkahku terhenti sendiri.

"Masamune-dono—" katanya lemah.

Entah kenapa tangan kiriku tertahan untuk menusuknya. Seperti memberi waktu luang ucapan terakhirnya.

"Aku tahu Masamune-dono tak akan membunuhku, ya kan?"

Sempat ia terdiam menunduk.

"Guru Bahasa Inggrisku yang terkeren, memiliki banyak cewek yang mengidolakan guruku sendiri," terangnya. "Meskipun dalam kompetisi mengumpulkan coklat valentine jatuh banyak padaku."

Sialan kau Yukimura.

"Tapi..."lanjutnya. "Maafkan aku, Masamune-dono."

**DEG!**

Aku bisa merasakan guncangan hebat pada tubuhku. Antara tubuhku ingin kukontrol kembali, dan pihak lain yang mengontrol tubuh dan pikiranku.

**TES!**

"Hiks!"

Yukimura—

"Masamune-dono, adalah kakak kedua yang baik untukku," tuturnya sembari menunduk, menangis. "Aku selama ini menganggap—hiks—Masamune-dono, mungkin ini adalah perasaan konyol dalam hidupku. Tapi—"

Dia terdiam, lalu berdiri dengan susah payah. Terlihat darah mengucur dari tempatnya terbentur.

"Masamune-dono, aku..."

Sehelai daun melewati kami, disertai angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa wajah Yukimura.

"AKU MENCINTAI MASAMUNE-DONO!" teriaknya, dengan wajah merah.

**DEG!**

**NGIIIINGG!**

Suara dengungan pun terdengar sangat nyaring—menekakkan telingaku, membuatku hampir bisa menguasai tubuhku kembali.

"Yukimura—menjauh dariku!" kataku, sembari melawan diriku yang belum bisa kukontrol. Yukimura hanya berdiam.

Setidaknya, bisa mengontrol mulutku sendiri sudah membuatku damai.

_"So... Yukimura, kamu melihat semua perbuatanku pada wanita ini? Benar?"_

_"Masamune-dono, perbuatanmu sama seperti raja iblis!"_

_"Huh? Dia yang selama ini membuat aku dan ibuku memiliki hubungan buruk, asal kau tahu saja Yukimura!"_

_"Tapi Masamune-dono, tak perlu menyiksanya perlahan bukan?"_

_"Benar apa kata Yukimura, Masamune-sama."_

_"Kalian tau apa? It's how i feel better. Membalas dendam ibuku!"_

_"Masamune-dono! Ini bukan sepertimu!"_

_"Shut up! Yukimura!"_

"Nggg..."

"Damn it! Siapa kau! Jangan mengontrol tubuhku, crazy ghost!"

**_"Tidak! Kau harus membunuhnya!"_**

Suara itu—

"Siapa itu!?" tukasku, dan suara lain menyahut.

_**"Bunuh! Atau kubunuh dirimu!"**_

"Kau tak boleh membunuh!" sahutku.

Aku seperti orang gila, bicara sendiri.

**_"Tidak boleh membunuh? Bahkan dia membunuhku."_**

"Siapa kau!"

**_"Merobek mulutku dengan katananya, dan penerusnya mengatakan aku tak boleh membunuh. Betapa lucunya!"_**

Penerus? Aku?

Tubuhku terduduk dengan tubuh bergoyang hebat, dengan menancapkan ujung pedangku di tanah. Mataku terbelalak.

**_"Kau akan mati, setelah membunuh semua orang yang terlibat dalam penyiksaanku, Masamune."_**

"Ma—Masamune-dono!" terdengar Yukimura khawatir padaku, dan berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menuju arahku.

"Jangan Yukimura!" peringatku. "Dia akan membunuhmu!"

Yukimura kini terdiam kaku. Mungkin bisa dibilang, dia bingung siapa yang kukatakan akan membunuhnya.

"Masamune-dono jangan becanda!" kesalnya ngambek. "Aku tau aku tidak bisa apa-apa, dan selalu menjadi kucing milik Masamune-dono."

Ah— masalah baru lagi.

Yukimura mendekatiku perlahan demi lahan.

**SRAK SRAK SRAK!**

"Masamune-dono?" tegurnya. Namun aku tak memberi sahutan ataupun reaksi apapun.

Dipegangnya pundakku.

Lalu mencoba menatap mata kiriku.

"Kamu Masamune-dono kan?"

"Mungkin," kataku lemah. "Kau bisa melihat warna bola mataku yang berubah horor."

"Aku takkan kaget untuk melihat mata yang bukan mata biasa Masamune-dono," tuturnya. "Bagiku, asalkan ini Masamune-dono yang biasanya—yang kini sedang berusaha melawan orang lain, ini tetaplah Masamune-dono."

Kembali ku menutup mata, dan membukanya kembali. Tampak pupil mataku kembali menjadi coklat.

"Masamune-dono, the best friend who I know."

Aku meregap dan memeluk erat Yukimura.

"You always near me."

Kutempelkan ujung hidungku dengan ujung hidungnya. Aku bahagia mempunyai teman—maksudku, teman yang begitu berharga bagiku ini.

"Thank you, Sanada Yukimura."

_**"Nii-chan..."**_

Kembali terdengar suara aneh, dan sepertinya kali ini Yukimura juga dapat mendengarnya.

Terlihat wajahnya seakan mencari tahu asal suara itu.

"Aku ada disini..."

"Oh, suara apa itu Masamune-dono?" tanya Yukimura sedikit takut.

Aku hanya berdiam, ikut mencari tahu asal suara itu.

Semakin, semakin dekat.

"Cih! Dimana mereka?"

"Pertempuran sudah dimulai. Tapi bahkan Sanada Yukimura tak ada disini!"

"Masamune-sama! Syukurlah anda datang! Anda habis kemana dengan rival anda?"

"Rival?"

"Kalian berdua tadi, bukannya saling beradu kuda di barat sana?"

"Ini..."

"Sumur itu pastinya. Heya!"

"Jangan menganggu kami!" pekikku ketakutan, dengan menutup kedua telingaku dengan kedua tanganku. "Kami tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini!"

"Kalian punya masalah dengan kami!"

Suara ancaman itu, membuat Yukimura memelukku erat.

"Sebenarnya ini dunia apa, Masamune-dono?" ucapnya kaku. "Aku tidak ingin mati disini!"

Kuelus kepalanya dengan tenang.

"Maafkan aku Yukimura," kataku. "Karenaku, kamu ikut serta disini. Andai aku tidak mencoba pergi ke arah kolam belakang sekolah kita tadi, mungkin takkan begini."

Air mataku mulai satu-persatu menetes.

"Tidak. Ini kemauanku, Masamune-dono," lawannya. "Aku tidak ingin guru Bahasa Inggrisku terdiam di dunia ini."

"Oh itu berarti aku lebih spesial dari ayahmu?" tanyaku mengingat orang satu ini mengidap father complex.

Oh iya. Dia adalah pengagum rahasia ayahnya sendiri.

"Tidak!"

Wajahku pucat.

"Aku tidak akan menggeser Oyakata-sama dari mejanya sekalipun!"

Aku tersenyum.

"Sampai kapan pun, aku tak bisa menggeser kedudukan Oyakata-mu ya?" kataku terkekeh. "That's Sanada Yukimura who I know."

"Dan Masamune-dono yang kukenal, adalah murid yang selalu mencoba menggeser kedudukan Oyakata-sama dari hatiku."

Kini dia tertawa kecil.

"Hmm... "

**_"Dasar para cowok tidak waras!"_**

"Protes, huh?" sebatku kesal. "Urus sana duniamu! Kami tak ada hubungannya denganmu!"

**_"Tapi kalian adalah apa yang akan kami lakukan untuk memuaskan hati kami."_**

Apa?

"Are you all kidding me?"

Hening.

Suara derap kuda memecahkan keheningan sesaat. Semakin mendekat dengan sangat cepat.

"I see... Another me, huh?"

Aku dan Yukimura saling menatap ke arah suara itu barusan.

Seseorang berkostum sepertiku— disertai Kojuurou-san di dekatnya. Mereka berdiam dengan menunggangi kuda mereka masing-masing.

"Astaga, beri Masamune dan Yukimura petunjuk untuk pulang! Mereka hanya tinggal masuk kan?"

"Itu setelah 'yang menarik' naga mata satu ke dunia sana membukakan pintunya. Dan aku tak tahu kapan itu terjadi."

**~bersambung~**

_Me: Come to next me, Mikael~_

_Mikael: Persetan dengan author! *melirik Runa*_

_Runa: Hnngg? *senyum polos*_

_Me: Kalian itu pasangan OC yang bahagia banget QwQ_

_Runa & Mikael: JANGAN NGOMONG SEMBARANGAN! *lempar panah*_

_Me: #tewas_

_Vive & Quira: *menelan ludah*_

**_Next Chapter, How to The End?_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Moshi moshi~_

_Rencananya, fic ini berakhir sampai chap 4. Tapi entah kenapa, rasanya kurang seru..._

_Ya udah tak tambahin satu chapter lagi._

_Liburan itu ga enak. Cuma bisa main hp, ga bisa ke warnet *guling2*_

_Ditambah, selama liburan, separuh liburanku cuma untuk istirahat karena sakit yang ga jelas._

_Runa: ya author sih malah minum es—*dibekep author*_

_Nah, mungkin chap sebelumnya banyak ralat dan ralat. Mohon maklumi ya m(_ _)m_

_Selamat menikmati chap ini~_

**_..._**

**3 Rumor Aneh Basara Academy**

**FanFic Sengoku Basara © CAPCOM**

**[Satu - Air Kolam Merah? Masamune & Yukimura Turn!]**

**POV: Date Masamune**

_*Sesungguhnya, cerita aslinya hanya milik production I.G. dan CAPCOM._

* * *

"Kuharap banyak pada Masamune. Hanya dialah yang tau bagaimana ia dan Yukimura keluar dari sana."

...

"Ternyata benar, anda bukan Masamune-sama," sahut Kojuurou-san di kejauhan.

"Kan sudah kukatakan!" kesalku. "You don't hear me, and then you know what happen after it?"

Orang yang kubentak, hanya melihat wajah tuan aslinya. Mungkin segan melihat wajahku yang sedang marah.

Masamune 'lain' dariku.

Wajahnya sangat mirip denganku. Bahkan raut wajah, rambut, dan paling terpenting— mata yang ditutupi eye patch sebelah kanan itu.

Mata yang mengalami banyak kenangan pahit setelah tidak lagi diperlukan.

Kuperhatikan ia lekat, sampai kusadari ia melengokku sebentar. Mungkin merasa terganggu dengan tatapan penasaranku. Namun kembali ia memfokuskan padanya pada titik yang tak kuketahui.

"Is that you, Oichi?"

Kami semua terheran dengan katanya barusan.

Ternyata dia gila.

"Aku... hanya ingin membunuh Masamune penerusmu..."

Sosok perempuan dengan berpakaian armor merah jambu—serta rambut panjang rapi yang berkibar, muncul dengan tangan-tangan hitam disekitarnya, yang bersiap mencekik siapa saja.

Oh salah, wanita yang dipanggilnya benar-benar ada. Kini wanita itu ada di dekat kami.

"Shit! You alive?" kata Masamune 'lain' kesal. Wanita dengan mata sayu—seakan dikontrol itu, memiringkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri.

"Kalian, membunuh adik aku..." kata perempuan itu dengan suara lemah, yang seakan-akan horor.

"Kau yang mengembalikannya ke alam sana, Oichi!" sahut Kojuurou-san. "Kami saat itu, tidak bisa mengalahkannya! Hanya kamu!"

Perempuan yang mereka panggil dengan Oichi itu hanya diam, masih dengan kepala miring.

"Se—sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini, Masamune-dono?" tanya Yukimura ketakutan. Ia memelukku erat layaknya boneka.

Kau terlihat seperti anak manja, Yukimura.

"Kita ikuti saja cerita ini, Yukimura."

Kubelai rambut Yukimura lembut. Aku memang merasa hubungan kami memang benar-benar seperti adik kakak.

Mungkin pacar hanyalah kata 'judul' hubungan yang kami alami. Namun aku merasa hubungan kami seperti saudara yang akan saling melindungi dan mengerti.

"Okey—mau balas dendam, huh?" ucap Masamune 'lain' menantang. "I'm ready for it."

"Ma—Masamune-sama!" sahut Kojuurou langsung, menatap wajah Masamune 'lain' lekat. "Anda takkan mengulang hal yang sama kan?"

"It's okey, Kojuurou," katanya bijaksana. "Are you ready?"

Dia pun turun dari kudanya, lalu melangkah tenang ke hadapan Oichi. Oichi menyiapkan senjatanya yang seperti 'Scythe' dengan dua bagian yang sama, serta menyambungkan kedua itu dengan rantai di bagian bawahnya.

"I'm your enemy, Oichi. Now get lost!"

Masamune 'lain' mengeluarkan semua keenam katananya, seperti berbentuk cakar. Satu tangan memegang langsung tiga katana.

"Awesome... Is that me?" celetukku kecil.

"Masamune-dono, jangan terpesona!" tegur Yukimura padaku dengan sedikit bisikan, saat aku terpesona dengan diriku yang lain. "Ayo kita keluar dari dunia ini!"

"But, how?"

"Ah, aku tidak ta—"

"PHANTOM DIVE!"

Semua yang berada di dekat arena pertempuran itu, seperti diserang angin topan dengan satu pusat. Aku yang berada di depan sumur, langsung terdorong jatuh memasuki bibir sumur itu.

Hanya aku.

"Ma—Masamune-dono!" teriak Yukimura padaku.

Mataku terbelalak.

"MASAMUNE-DONO!"

**GREP!**

Digenggamnya tanganku dengan cekatan langsung. Terlihat urat-urat yang selama ini tak pernah muncul, kini seperti ingin keluar dari tangannya.

Aku terperangah.

"WAR DANCE!"

Tangan pemberian Yukimura seketika goyah. Tak tahan dengan angin benturan kedua orang yang sedang bertarung diatas.

_"Hilangkan bukti ini, Kojuurou. And get lost her."_

_"Tapi, sumur ini bukankah adalah sumur umum? Bisa saja orang-orang tak akan menyangka air sumur ini ternyata bercampur darah!"_

_"I don't care. Kalau bisa, hilangkan jejak sumur ini. Ratakan menjadi dataran biasa."_

_"Dan disini terdapat sumber air mata gunung. Haruskah?"_

_"Biarkan saja!"_

_"Tapi—dia adalah saudara Oichi, Masamune-sama!"_

_"Shut up! Kojuurou, tidak lama Oichi akan tahu soal ini. Tapi, we must secret it from people of Oshuu!"_

Inikah—

Inikah cerita asal mulanya?

"Ukh... Anda, berat sekali Masamune-dono..." keluhnya masih mengenggam tanganku.

"Ahaha..." tawaku pilu. Kutatap wajah Yukimura yang tersenyum lemas padaku.

"Selamat tinggal, Yukimura..."

Kuayunkan tubuhku agar dia semakin lemah memegangku— menarik tanganku paksa, dan terjatuh di sumur penuh kegelapan hitam.

"MASAMUNE-DONO!"

_"Aku membencimu!"_

_"Ibu! Jangan! Aku sayang ibu! Hiks..."_

_"Kenapa kau harus ada? Kenapa?"_

_"Ibu menyayangiku kan?"_

_"Kau memalukan ibumu! Matamu, matamu membuatku hina dihadapan keluarga Date!"_

_"Ibu..."_

_"Aku ingin kau mati, anakku. Date Masamune!"_

_"Jangan bu!"_

Ah..

Terbayang masa lalu, ketika mata kananku terambil paksa.

Alasan dipanggil naga mata satu atau Dokuganryuu.

"Ibu..."

Suaraku terdengar menggema.

**_"Memang seharusnya aku tidak melibatkan kakak dalam urusanku..."_**

Apa?

"Siapa disana?" tanyaku, entah aku sedang berbicara melalui mulutku, atau pikiranku.

**_"Salahku telah menarik anda ke dalam dunia ini."_**

Cahaya terang seperti alat pemancar memperlihatkan pertarungan wanita bersenjata Scythe tadi dengan diriku yang lain.

Wanita itu menitikkan air matanya saat bertarung. Seperti diperintah untuk membunuh musuhnya dengan terpaksa.

Dia menangis.

**_"Kakak... Hiks... "_**

Dia yang tadi mengontrol tubuhku, kan?

"Sudahlah," kataku lemah. "Aku tahu semua hanya kesalahpahaman."

**_"Aku, aku tidak berbohong. Kenapa harus aku yang kena? Kenapa Masamune-sama jahat padaku?"_**

Aku hanya bisa terdiam.

_**"Tapi aku bisa melihat masa lalu anda. Dan aku kini mengerti, kenapa anda... Hiks..."**_

Suara dengungan tangisan memenuhi telingaku.

"Ibu..." kataku lemah. "Hinaan seorang yang memunculkan kita ke dunia itu lebih menyakitkan daripada di fitnah sekalipun."

**_"Aku mengerti, Masamune-sama."_**

Aku terkekeh sebentar.

"Tapi aku bersyukur. Dengan cacat ini, aku mempunyai orang yang menyayangiku. Peduli padaku."

**_"Siapa itu?"_**

"Katakura Kojuurou. Chousokabe Motochika. Itsuki. Dan yang terpenting adalah Sanada Yukimura."

Cahaya putih pun terlihat dari arah bawah, dan aku terjatuh menuju cahaya itu.

_**"Anda sangat beruntung..."**_

**BRUKK!**

"Selamat datang kembali Masamune."

Suara itu, suara Mouri kan?

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Terlihat Mouri, Sorin, dan Yukimura memandangku prihatin.

"Apa yang kini kamu rasakan, Masamune?" tanya Mouri dengan sedikit penasaran. Ditatapnya wajahku dengan berdiam.

"Ini sudah jam 6 sore!" seru Yukimura langsung memotong. "Aku akan dimarahi ayahku tau!"

"Tu—tunggu, Yukimura!" cegahku. "Aku ikut denganmu!"

Kucoba bangkit dengan cepat. Sepertinya pengalaman tadi hanya mimpi ya?

"Motonari, aku minta penjelasan darimu setelah itu," kataku sebelum menghilang dihadapan mereka.

"Tapi— kau baru saja—"

"Ayo Masamune-dono!"

Kami berdua langsung berlari, seakan-akan tidak pernah mengalami hal itu.

"Naga mata satu! Sigh!"

"Masamune-dono!"

"Yukimura!"

"Rumor pertama begitu cepat selesai ya?"

"Kita tidak mungkin membiarkan anak murid disini mati secara misterius."

"Dan, itulah tugas kita."

"Hem..."

**~Fin~**

_Me: Sudah selesai ya? *nangis*_

_Vive: Ah aku senang sekali pada Megohime!_

_Quira: Cewek iblis._

_Runa: Motonari-sama... Aku menyukai anda~_

_Me: Dia punyaku tau! *nyeletuk*_

_Runa: Aku!_

_Quira: Pasangan bodoh._

_Vive: *mengangguk*_

_Terima kasih untuk membaca fanficku ini. Kuharap kalian menikmatinya, bahkan untuk episode selanjutnya! *lu kira sinetron?_

_Terima kasih untuk om Si, dimana membantuku mengaplod file fanficku saat aku susah mencari warnet QwQ/_

_Sayonara~_

**_Season 2 (Tokugawa Ieyasu & Ishida MItsunari Turn!)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Go- gomenasaaaaaiiiiii QAQ_

_Dua bulan hiatus ya? -w-)a_

_Sebenarnya aku sudah membuat cerita ini saat bulan agustus lalu namun apa daya, lupa aplod mulu ceritanya (_ _")_

_Untuk season 2 mungkin tak akan ada epilognya.. Dikarenakan kegajean mendarah daging ke darah author nista ini /SALAH!_

_Penasaran sama season 2 gimana kan? /PDtingkatdewa_

_Okey saya persembahkan..._

_JEJEJEJENG!_

_#krik(?)__ /digebukinreader_

_Okey don't like don't read, and review or PM if you want to review(?)_

**3 Misteri Basara Academy**

**FanFic Sengoku Basara © CAPCOM**

**[Dua – Boneka dan Dendam!? Ieyasu & Mitsunari Turn!]**

**POV: Tokugawa Ieyasu**

_*Sesungguhnya, cerita aslinya hanya milik production I.G. dan CAPCOM._

* * *

Kalian tahu? Ada 3 rumor aneh di Basara Academy ini loh!

Dan kita tidak boleh mengetahui semuanya.

Kenapa?

..

"Kau dengar kejadian kemarin? Seorang murid dari kelas 2-2 hampir mati gara-gara mendekati kolam halaman belakang sekolah?"

"Si—siapa?"

"Date Masamune!"

Aku Tokugawa Ieyasu. Aku adalah murid generasi pertama, yang berarti aku masih kelas 1— yang telah lama menjalani ujian perkenalan antar murid baru dan seniornya atau kata lain MOS. Aku adalah salah satu anggota osis yang kini sedang bertugas mencari rumor-rumor tentang akademiku sendiri.

Aku bertanya pada salah seorang murid yang katanya menyukai diriku.

Asek!

Tidak— aku hanya berbohong. Sebenarnya aku sedang bertanya pada salah seorang kenalannya teman sejatiku. Teman sejatiku yang memiliki rambut berwarna perak lembut dan selalu memunculkan aura hitam saat melihatku kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Entah mengapa, aku senang menggelarinya 'teman sejati' daripada 'rival'.

"Date Masamune, huh?" gumamku kecil. Perempuan yang kutanya menatapku lekat, dengan rambut perak kepang dua yang masing-masing dikuncir itu melambai-lambai tertabrak angin. Walaupun dia lebih kecil dariku, tapi dia bisa dibilang sebagai kamus sejarah berjalan di akademi ini.

"Ada apa menanyakan hal aneh padaku, Tokugawa Ieyasu?" tanya perempuan kecil itu kembali, masih menatapku lekat. Rasa penasaran dipikirannya terpampang di wajah imutnya— dimana ia juga dikenal memiliki rumor bahwa ia pernah berhubungan dengan Date Masamune.

"Ti— tidak, aku hanya iseng bertanya," kataku gugup. Wajah seriusnya itu— yang masih saja menatapku heran, bahkan dapat membuat bulu kudukku berdiri sendiri.

"Ah! Aku tidak tahu pikiran anak osis!" desisnya marah, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat— seperti ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang ngambek padaku. Dengan waktu yang lumayan cepat, ia meninggalkanku jauh.

"Sebenarnya juga aku tidak ingin merahasiakan ini, Itsuki-chan," kataku, ingin menyampaikan apa yang ingin kuutarakan namun mengingat diriku tak boleh melanggar misi ini.

Misi apakah ini?

_**Flaskback: on**_

_"Ieyasu, aku punya sesuatu yang akan membuatmu menggeliat setengah mati!"_

_Kutatap orang yang baru saja mengucapkan kalimat aneh— yang bahkan langsung kuberikan reflek wajah aneh nan sangar, dengan sedikit terheran. Orang yang kutatap nyengir lebar padaku, dengan wajah licik yang pasti merupakan ciri khas bagaimana ia memamerkan sesuatu padaku yang membuatku cemburu padanya. Namun kebanyakan siasatnya tak semulus keyakinannya._

_Ishida Mitsunari, yang kini satu kelas bahkan sebangku denganku di akademi ini. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan bisa dibilang, kami juga satu kegiatan. Menjadi anggota osis._

_"Apa lagi, Mitsunari?" tanyaku malas, lalu berbaring di mejaku. "Tak pernahkah sekali saja mengatakan hal yang tidak membuatku langsung illfeel mendengarnya?"_

_"Cih! Untuk kali ini, aku yakin kau akan menggeliat, Ieyasu!" semangatnya._

_Yah— aku sudah mendengar itu beribu-ribu kali saat pertama mengenalnya._

_Mungkin kebiasaannya ini hanya muncul bila kami berdua disuruh tinggal di kelas setelah pulang sekolah berdua. Biasanya juga, dia sangat dingin padaku. Berapa kali kusapa, dia tak menyahut— bahkan sedikit melengok padaku pun tidak!_

_Inilah alasan lain kenapa kadang aku illfeel dengannya._

_"Apa?" tanyaku menantang, membuat wajahnya yang tadi biasa saja menjadi wajah licik— bahkan ulasan senyuman liciknya itu dapat membuatku untuk tahan sebulan tidak menemuinya._

_BRUKK!_

_Sepaket bungkusan berwarna hitam ditaruhnya dengan sangat keras di meja yang aku baringi. Sangat besar. Namun dari suara dentuman dari benda-benda di dalamnya sepertinya tidak terlalu berat._

_"Apa itu?" tanyaku agak tertarik._

_"Untuk tugas mencari rumor sekolah ini! Boneka jelangkung, kertas huruf, dan lainnya lengkap disini! Kita akan memenangkan misi ini, dan kau akan berhutang padaku!"_

_"Hentikan memainkan hal aneh seperti ini, Mitsunari!" cegahku._

_"Kau takut, eh?"_

_Aku hanya bisa memandangnya lemas benda tersebut._

_"Baik Mitsunari. Sebelum kau lakukan hal ini, aku akan mencari informasi itu dengan kemampuanku dulu. Setelah aku menyerah, kau boleh menggunakan ritual anehmu itu," kataku._

_"Dan aku setuju dengan itu," sahut Mitsunari. "Aku memberimu waktu 4 jam dari sekarang!"_

_**Flaskback: off**__  
_

"Sial sebentar lagi sudah jam 3! Sudah 3 jam berlalu, namun informasi apa yang menarik?" gumamku dalam hati kesal.

Ku melangkah menapak pelan, merasakan arah angin yang bertamu dari jendela yang terbuka, menerpa wajahku dan tubuhku dari samping. Rambut-rambut pendekku bergoyang mengikuti arus mereka.

Kuhela nafas pelan, merasakan terpaan angin sejuk musim gugur ini. Daun-daun berguguran sepanjang lapangan akademi kesayanganku ini.

Iya, kesayanganku. Ini adalah akademi dimana dulunya hanya berupa lapangan saat aku masih kecil. Aku selalu bermain bersama dengan Mitsunari disini, di tempat ini, dalam kondisi yang lain.

Entah main lompat tali, petak umpet, ataupun yang lain.

Sayang tempat ini dialih fungsikan.

Kuhela nafasku pelan, kembali menyusuri lorong menuju tempat Mitsunari berada— yang kini memandangku remeh. Apalagi dengan dukungan menyenderkan tubuhnya yang kurus itu pada dinding luar kelas dengan posisi melipat kedua lengannya.

"Okeh aku menyerah!" ucapku pasrah. Sempat terlintas dipikiranku untuk tidak mengucapkan kalimat ini. Namun apa daya, dia menang. Dia yang mengenggam impian kami berdua.

"Jadi?" katanya menyambutku remeh. "Kau menyerah?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Haha! Sudah kuduga! Kau pasti akan mengatakannya!" tawanya merdeka. "Ayo kita mulai ritualnya."

Dia pun mengulurkan tangannya padaku, mengajakku masuk ke dalam kelas bersama-sama. Aku menerima ulurannya dan kemudian kami sama-sama menapakkan kaki kami— selangkah demi selangkah, menuju ke dalam ruangan kelas kami.

Aku jadi berdebar-debar dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan benda-benda aneh itu.

Diambilnya kertas plastik besar itu yang berisi berbagai benda aneh yang pernah ditunjukkannya padaku 4 jam yang lalu. Dikeluarkannya boneka didirikannya pada selembar kertas besar berisi segala jenis huruf Hiragana dan Katakana— setelah duduk bersila di lantai kelas.

Dipaparnya kertas huruf itu di lantai, lalu meletakkan boneka dengan batok berwajah manusia dan dibawahnya diikat pensil serta empat lilin dinyalakannya dan diletakkan di semua titik ujung kertas tersebut. Kemudian terakhirnya dia mengeluarkan jarum kecil.

Untuk apa jarum itu?

Diambilnya jarum kecil itu menuju ke arah urat nadi di tangannya. Dan menusuknya dengan pelan.  
**  
TES! TES! TES!  
**  
"Mitsunari! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" kataku panik. Astaga dia bodoh atau apa sih!?

"Ini demi kesuksesan ritualnya, Ieyasu," katanya setengah meringis. "Bonekanya takkan hidup tanpa darah."

"Tapi jangan juga urat nadimu bego!" kataku kesal. "Padahal kau kan bisa menggigit jarimu, atau setidaknya yang bukan urat nadi!"

Dia tidak menggubris perkataanku. Diambilnya boneka ritual tersebut, lalu meneteskan darah-darah dari urat nadi tangannya pada boneka tersebut.

Setetes demi setetes hemoglobin milik Mitsunari menutupi wajah boneka tersebut.

"Yap, selesai."

Diletakkannya boneka jelangkung itu di tengah-tengah kertas huruf, dan mengisyaratkan padaku untuk ikut menggenggam boneka tersebut. Dan aku pun mengenggamnya bersama Mitsunari, sambil mengucapkan kata-kata terlarang untuk membangkitkan arwah tersebut.

**_Jelangkung Jelangkung_**

_**Ayo bermain bersama kami**_

_**Maaf bila menganggu istirahatmu**_

_**Jelangkung Jelangkung**_

_**Datanglah pada kami**_

_**Jangan sungkan-sungkan**_

_**Kami ingin bermain denganmu**_

Seiring kata-kata itu kami ucapkan, api-api lilin bergoyang-goyang pelan serempak. Serempak dalam arti apabila satu bergoyang ke kiri, tiga lainnya ikut bergoyang ke kiri. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

**SET!  
**  
Terasa seperti boneka itu telah dirasuki. Boneka itu terasa sangat berat menurutku. Padahal aku hanya memegangnya, dan beban boneka itu sebagian tertumpu pada lantai bukan?

"Siapa anda?" tanya Mitsunari tanpa basa-basi. Perkataannya sempat membuatku jantungan ketakutan. Berdebar tidak karuan. Wajahku seketika pucat. Keringat dingin mengucur di wajahku.

Tapi untuk hal seperti ini, bukan saatnya takut!

Boneka itu bergerak perlahan, melingkari setiap huruf-huruf yang dipilihnya dengan menggunakan pensil di ujung bawah boneka tersebut.

"Hi-de-yo-" baca Mitsunari mengikuti urutan lingkaran yang dicoret boneka itu satu persatu. Dan saat berada di huruf 'shi', boneka itu berhenti. Kami kira boneka itu hanya beristirahat. Namun rupanya itu adalah tanda berakhirnya nama yang ia tuturkan.

"Hideyoshi? Namamu Hideyoshi?" tanya Mitsunari.

Aneh.

Dalam benakku, aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Nama orang yang pernah melengkapi rekaman hidupku.

Orang yang dulu sempat kuabdi. Orang yang sangat mempengaruhi kehidupan orang-orang Jepang saat dia masih hidup.

Tapi, siapa?

Dilingkarkannya pilihan "iya" di huruf tersebut. Mitsunari manggut-manggut dengan sedikit terpapar wajah serius.

"Bisa minta tolong?" tanya Mitsunari sekali lagi, dan boneka itu sekali lagi bergerak melingkarkan pilihan "iya".

"Kami ingin tau sebagian rumor horor akademi ini, dan asal muasal rumor itu ada..." kata Mitsunari tenang.

**Drrtt!**

Seketika boneka itu bergetar. Kami berdua juga terasa ikut berguncang karena kedashyatan boneka itu.

Kuat sekali. Bahkan aku yang merupakan atlit tinju yang lumayan terkenal merasa kewalahan untuk mempertahankan boneka itu. Terlalu kuat.

Api-api lilin bergoyang— padahal tidak ada sedikit celah pun untuk angin masuki. Jendela tertutup. Ventilasi berada di atas. Tak mungkin kami yang letaknya sangat jauh dari ventilasi tetap dapat dilalui angin untuk menggoyangkan api-api lilin yang sengaja Mitsunari nyalakan.

"Mitsunari!" kataku panik sekali. "Boneka ini—"

"Lepaskan genggamanmu, Ieyasu!" perintahnya padaku. Wajahnya sedikit horor dengan ditahan. Ungkapan dia takut, namun dia merasa ini adalah resiko dan tanggung jawab yang harus dia terima.

"Tapi—"

"LEPAS!" teriaknya sarkasme.

Aku reflek melepaskan genggamanku, yang padahal rencanaku untuk menetapkan kedua tanganku menahannya. Entah kenapa aku mengikuti perkataan Mitsunari, dan ini baru pertama kalinya aku mengikuti katanya tanpa sempat menyahut.

Mitsunari dengan sedikit takut masih memegang boneka itu. Dan—

**PLEK!**

Batok kepala boneka itu mendarat menuju dahi Mitsunari dengan cukup keras. Aku bahkan hampir reflek mengatakan 'aduh' saat itu juga.

**BRUKK!**

Mitsunari pun terkapar dilantai dalam keadaan pingsan.

"Mitsunari!" kataku panik, merangkak menuju tempat Mitsunari berada.

"Mitsunari, bangun!" kutepuk pipinya lumayan keras.

"MITSUNARI JANGAN MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR!"

..

"Aku... tidak yakin untuk dapat, mengemban tugas ini."

_**~bersambung~**_

_**Next Chapter, Kau Bukanlah Dirimu!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Akhirnya aku masih diizinkan aplod OwO_

_Hallo Minna, gimana kabar kalian sekarang? Apa ada yang sudah mati? *dihajar readers_

_Untuk mengetik, alhamdulillah makin disesatkan(?) dengan handphone yang baterenya udah bochor-bochor._

_Maaf ya kalo aplod lama banget m(TTwTT)m_

_Okey, silakan dibaca~_

**3 Misteri Basara Academy**

**FanFic Sengoku Basara © CAPCOM**

**[Dua - Ieyasu & Mitsunari Turn!]**

**POV: Tokugawa Ieyasu**

_*Sesungguhnya, cerita aslinya hanya milik production I.G. dan CAPCOM._

* * *

"Masalah kali ini cukup serius, kau tahu?"

"Tapi ini, berkaitan dengannya..."

..

"Mitsunari! Mitsunari!"

Setetes keringat dingin mulai muncul mengalir dari jidatku, turun mengalir membasahi laluannya sepanjang kulit kuning langsat tuaku ini. Lalu beberapa tetes keringat ikut keluar dan mengalir berlainan haluan. Mungkin hanya tiga tetes keringat yang keluar dari jidatku.

Sudah 30 menit atau lebih aku terus mencoba menyadarkannya. Kutepuk dari lemah gemulai, hingga keras seperti benar-benar sedang menampar dirinya. Terus berulang kali tanpa henti ku menepuk pipi kiri dan kanannya.

"Gagal..."

Itulah kata terakhir yang kugunakan saat menepuk wajah Mitsunari terakhir kalinya. Cukup lelah diriku menunggu kelopak matanya terangkat membuka isi berupa bola mata berpupil warna abu-abu itu— menampakkan warnanya seperti kupu-kupu yang keluar dari kepompongnya.

Kini aku hanya bisa merebahkan tubuhku ke lantai ruang kelas kami— di samping papan abjad yang kami gunakan saat ritual tadi.

"Oh sial! Mitsunari, sadarlah!" omelku kelelahan untuk bersabar mencoba membangunkannya.

Mitsunari masih dalam keadaan pingsan saat boneka itu bergerak aneh.

"Tch! Seharusnya aku tau akan bahaya ini! Aku seharusnya juga tidak membuat Mitsunari melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini!"

Setengah mendesah, ku gerakkan leherku— memiringkan wajahku untuk memastikan kondisi Mitsunari sekarang.

Mungkin yang bisa kukatakan adalah—

Sangat tragis.

Cahaya yang merembes melewati kaca kelas kami, menerpa wajah Mitsunari yang terbaring tertidur di sana dengan pulas— mungkin. Arah rembesan cahayanya menunjukkan waktu sudah hampir malam. Matahari ingin menghilang dari pandangan kota ini.

Kututup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku sambil menarik nafas kuat.

"AH MITSUNARI! BANGUNLAH! AKU AKAN LAKUKAN APAPUN UNTUKMU BILA KAU BANGUN!"

Saking lantangnya suara teriakan yang kukeluarkan, mungkin penghuni sekolah ini bisa mendengar suaraku langsung meskipun berada dalam 10 meter dari kami.

"Hahh... Hahh..."

Nafasku kini terengah-engah dengan tak teratur.

"Lakukan apapun?"

**DEG!**

Ku bangkit dari tempatku berebah, dan menengoki asal suara tersebut— dimana aku mengenali pemilik asli pita suara yang barusan kudengar jelas.

"Mitsunari!" seruku, melihat Mitsunari berdiri dengan gagah— membelakangi rembesan cahaya yang melewati kaca jendela kelas kami.

Tapi sesuatu hal yang aneh kurasakan darinya. Sorot matanya yang tak biasanya— dari tajam menjadi sayu. Tubuhnya yang memucat.

"Mitsunari, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku setengah terperangah, melihat dirinya seperti bukan 'Mitsunari' yang kukenal baik selama ini— di akademi ini.

Tanpa mempedulikanku, dia berjalan lurus menuju keluar kelas dengan gaya berjalan lemas.

Aneh.

Sangat aneh.

"Mitsunari?" tanyaku sekali lagi sebelum dia berhasil melangkahkan kakinya menuju garis pintu. Ku coba menyentuh dirinya— dimulai dengan mencoba menepuk pundaknya terlebih dahulu.

**SYUUUTT~**

Angin berhembus menghalangi pergerakanku— dan sukses besar mencegahku mulai menyentuhnya walau hanya beberapa detik. Aura aneh kurasakan dari dirinya.

"Jangan menyentuhku."

Kata-kata kecil yang dikeluarkan dari mulut tipis Mitsunari, mengakhiri mataku memandang belakang tubuhku.

**BRAKK!**

Pintu pun bergeser dengan sangat kuat.

"Eh— Mitsunari! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" teriakku dari dalam— sambil membuka pintu yang kuyakini saat ini aku benar-benar terkunci dalam ruangan ini, dengan wajah setengah panik.

Tak ada jawaban. Tak ada sedikitpun sahutan dari luar. Aku benar-benar dilupakan sekarang.

Tapi tentu lebih sakit ketika dirimu mengetahui kau ditinggalkan oleh temanmu yang kini sedang menderita otak saraf!

Ku intip melalui kaca pintu— dan untung aku bisa meraihnya karena tinggi. Terlihat pria berambut silver itu berdiri tegak melotot ke arah jam 9 dariku— dan arah jam 12 darinya, melihat seseorang dengan memakai jas hitam seperti pakaian pendeta.

Oh ada apa lagi ini?

"...jangan mengangguku, Mouri Motonari," kata Mitsunari datar— dan setelah ucapannya itu aku melihat laki-laki berjas hitam itu memang Mouri Motonari, murid seangkatan kami dengan prestasi yang menggemilang.

Tunggu, mengapa dia memakai jas hitam?

"Aku hanya melakukan ini sesuai tugasku," katanya tenang dan sesekali melirik ke arah jendela yang aku intip.

"Mouri!" seruku berbisik. "Tolong buka, Mouri!"

Sesaat keadaan pun hening.

Mitsunari juga ikut melirikku sebentar. Dan disaat itulah aku baru menyadari, dia telah berubah. Raut wajahnya yang pucat dan bola matanya yang drastis tidak seperti pupil mata orang kebanyakan.

"Astaga Mitsunari!?" seruku setelah melihat kenyataan tentang keadaan Mitsunari, dimana dia bukanlah dia yang dulu kukenal— yang kukenal sebelum ritual iseng kami tadi.

**BRAK!**

Ku menabrakkan pundakku dengan keras ke arah pintu agar terbuka. Cukup sulit sekali untuk membukanya, mengingat pintu ini adalah pintu geser.

Bodohnya aku.

"MOURI! TOLONG BUKA!" teriakku dari dalam, sedikit terlihat panik dengan setetes air peluh membasahi dahiku.

"Sabarlah Ieyasu!" bentak Motonari sambil terus melihat ke arah Mitsunari— tanpa sedikit pun terlepas memandangnya. Seakan-akan waspada menghindari terkaman serigala yang siap menerkam domba dihadapannya.

Mitsunari tersenyum licik dan mendengus meremehkan Motonari. Sedikit demi sedikit ia melangkah mendekati Motonari, perlahan dan pada langkah ke-tiga dia pun mempercepat langkahnya.

"MATI KAU!" serunya dengan wajah menggambarkan nafsu untuk membunuh Motonari dengan segera. Motonari mempersiapkan kuda-kuda, dan meluruskan tangan kanannya ke hadapan Mitsunari yang dalam hitungan detik akan siap menyerang.

Entah apa yang Motonari katakan, tapi bibirnya seakan bergerak-gerak seperti merapal mantra dengan sangat cepat.

**SRIINGG!**

Sebuah sinar berbentuk lingkaran menjadi pertahanan Motonari saat Mitsunari sudah meluruskan tangannya ke depan— siap menyentuh wajah mulus Motonari. Sinar itu berputar ke kanan, dan memantulkan Mitsunari ke arah kanan dan menabrak dinding lorong depan kelasku.

**BRAAKK!**

Kutatap di balik kaca itu dengan kagum. Terkesima dengan sihir yang tidak logika untuk dunia sekarang lihat, namun dia menunjukkannya. Aku baru tahu bahwa Motonari juga hebat dalam sesuatu hal yang tidak logis seperti itu.

Motonari mendekati pintu yang menghalangiku untuk keluar— dan mencoba membukakan pintunya melalui jemari-jemari panjang mulusnya.

**SREKK!**

Pintu pun bergeser dengan sangat mudah, disambut oleh wujud si pria cantik dengan rambut coklatnya yang lembut dan tipis— berdiri dengan menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya di depan pintu yang menganga cukup lebar.

"Ieyasu, aku boleh minta bantuanmu?" katanya setengah berbisik selagi sesekali memperhatikan Mitsunari yang kini terkulai lemah menyender tembok. Sukses tubuh Mitsunari tidak membuat retakan di tempat senderannya, atau kami akan dihukum karena menghancurkan fasilitas sekolah yang ada.

Sempat ku berpikir bingung. Aku memang jarang, bahkan tidak pernah sama sekali beradu mulut padanya. Saking jarangnya kami bertemu— bukan, tapi saking jarangnya kami bertatap wajah.

"Tolong cari Hanbei di atap sekolah. Dia adalah kunci untuk ini."

Aku pun berdeham setelah bibirnya mengeluarkan suara nama itu. Dia yang sedari tadi fokus menatap Mitsunari, langsung menatapku dengan wajah bingung.

"Tapi kenapa harus Hanbei?" tanyaku sedikit aneh. Bukan apa, tapi aku tak pernah mendengar nama itu dari daftar siswa Basara Academy. Bagaimana untuk mencari seseorang yang bahkan tak pernah kau temui bahkan memiliki datanya saja tak ada sekalipun?

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Cepat dia mulai bangkit dan akan ikut membunuhmu. Aku bisa melakukan ini sendiri selagi kau cepat," ucapnya terakhir kali, dan mendorongku paksa untuk mulai pergi dari wilayah itu.

Entah mengapa, aku mengangguk pelan menyanggupinya dan mulai menapakkan kakiku— berlari menyusuri lorong memulai misiku tanpa meminta sedikit informasi lagi darinya. Misal dari ciri rambutnya, postur tubuhnya, atau lainnya.

"Kuharap aku bisa menemukan orang yang dimaksud Motonari tadi," gumamku sambil terus melangkahkan kakiku menuju tangga yang menghubungkan lantai tiga yang kami pijak ini, dan lantai empat yang harus dilalui agar mencapai puncak atap sekolah.

…

..

.

"Maaf rekan-rekanku, tapi salah satu diantara kita harus kusakiti."

_**~bersambung~**_

_**Next Chapter, Kemunculannya!**_


End file.
